Two Sides
by jjmagnetboy
Summary: Jinx get's sent to another world he has no idea where he is. he also get's his but kicked by yang
Author note: this is my first fanfiction that I have posted

Beta reader/editor: RagingContent (Without whom, this would be impossible to read)

Disclaimer: I do not own the animation RWBY the owner is roosterteeth but I do own the character Jinx

* * *

Proctology

Darkness is all I see, but the darkness does not scare me… for I am darkness.

Chapter 1

When I opened my eyes, I could feel that my whole body was stiff and sore. In pain, I fell to my knees… It felt like my body was on fire. I managed to look around, to see I was in a street. Ahead of me was a girl in a red hood, fighting some men dressed in black. I forced myself to grab my gun and emptied the clip. Then I fell forward. I could feel the pistol slip out of my fingers and the ground collide with my face. Then everything went black… Back to the darkness from before.

When I opened my eyes again, everything was a big white blur. The pain was all gone. Once my eyes adjusted to the light, I could hear someone to my left. When I turned to my left, the girl in the red hood from before was asleep in the chair. She looked cute when she was asleep. She also looked different up close… Of course when I had seen her before, everything had been a bit blurry. A big goofy smile spread across my face.

But I couldn't get distracted. I could see one of my pistols on the table, so I grabbed it and got out of the hospital bed, trying not to wake the girl. To my surprise, I still was wearing my clothes. I looked in a nearby mirror and saw myself, sixteen years old, short dirty blond hair that slightly poked out of my grey ball cap, grey eyes, human body, metal ring with strange markings on my left pointer finger, black fingerless glove on my right hand, blue runners, black ankle socks, blue jeans, black undone sweater, and a red t-shirt. I walked over to the window and opened it. I looked to see how high I was and I was lucky - I was on the second floor. I was getting ready to jump out of the window when the door opened and a nurse walked in, which caught me off guard and I fell out the window. Lucky again I landed on my butt. Which I quickly got off of and I started to run but a girl with yellow hair stepped in my path.

She asked "Who are you? And why are you running?"

I pulled out my pistol because of instinct and said back, "Move out of…"

Before I could finish the girl knocked me out again.

When I woke up AGAIN I was really pissed because first I was knocked out by a girl and, second I was strapped to the hospital bed. I looked towards the door and saw the red hooded girl and the girl with the yellow hair.

"Hey. Why the hell did you knock me out?" I yelled at the girl with the yellow hair in rage.

She yelled back "Because you pointed a gun at me you idiot."

"So I am an idiot. Well it looks like there is nothing inside that head of yours if you call me an idiot, fatty."

"I am going to kill you."

She moved toward me but the girl in the red hood stopped her and said, "Yang, calm down, and you don't be so mean to my sister."

I took a couple deep breaths and said,

"Sorry. I was just upset because I don't like being beaten by girls. I am sorry for calling you fat, and by the way my name is Jinx Death."

I gave a warm smile.

"We just got off to a bad start so let's start over. Nice to meet you jinx. My name is Ruby and this is my sister Yang."

Yang just waved and stood in the corner of the room.

3 person POV

"So, Ruby, do you know how long I was out?"

"Yes. You were out for a month, and thank you for saving me."

"No problem. I don't like people who gang up on girls, and- wait. What city am I in?"

"Vail."

"Where am I in Vail?"

"Beacon. Why are you asking so many questions?"

"Because I don't remember where I am, or even how I got here."

"Oh. So do you know anything about the four kingdoms or the history of Renamont?"

"No, I don't."

"Like I said earlier, you are an idiot." Says Yang.

Just as Yang finished saying that, the door to the room opened and, in walked an old man with a weird cane and, a middle age woman. The old man said, "Ruby, Yang, I am glad you contacted me about your friend being awake."

Jinx interrupted by saying "I would love to talk, but I'm a little tied up right now, no pun intended." Jinx gave a goofy smile, Yang just facepalmed and, Ruby giggled. The young woman gave Jinx the death glare.

The man replied "I can understand your inconvenience, mister…"

"Jinx."

"As you know you tried to run away without anyone's permission, and then pointed a gun at one of my students."

"Hey, I said I was sorry."

"The strangest thing I find about you is that you don't exist in our database."

"That explains why I have no memories about this place. So what do you do here at Beacon?"

"I teach students to become hunters and huntresses."

"So what are you going to do with me since I am not from here?"

"I could put you in jail for threatening my student or you can become one of my students at beacon."

"Then I guess I will become one of your students at beacon."

"Good choice. Now all we have to do is find a team for you to join."

"Why don't I join Ruby's team or Fatty's - I mean Yang's - team Since I already know their names."

Yang was now giving jinx the death glare, too.

"Miss Rose, it is up to you to decide if he can join your team or not."

Everyone looks at Ruby.

"Yes, he can join my team."

"Well then, I will have all jinx belongings sent to your team's room."

As Professor Ozpin finished talking, he left with Miss Good Witch. Yang and Ruby began talking at the other end of the room. Jinx managed to somehow get out of the bondages, and then said whilst getting up, "It feels good not to be strapped to that stupid bed."

Yang and Ruby stopped talking and looked at him in surprise. Ruby quickly got over her surprise and said

"How did you get out of those straps?"

"That's a secret. So, well, I am out of bed, do you think you can give me a tour of the school?" Jinx replied.

"Sure," Ruby answered

Later in team RWBY's dorm after the tour and all questions that have been answered

Ruby and Jinx are in a room together.

"So, Ruby, let me get this straight. This place trains kids to kill?"

"Yes."

"So, I am terrified… Hey, what are you doing with my battle axe?"

"What axe?"

"Wait, how you are able to lift my axe?"

"I don't know?"

"So you do have my axe."

"No, I mean yes, wait, no- what?"

"Are you confused yet?"

"Yes."

"Good because I confused myself, too."

After a couple awkward minutes the door opened and the rest of team RWBY walked in.

* * *

Author note: Please review this chapter? And I will try to answer all questions you might have

Jinx: Make sure to subscribe!

JJmagnetboy: This isn't a YouTube channel.

Jinx: if this isn't a YouTube channel then what is it?

JJmagnetboy: This is fanfiction, you idiot

Jinx: you will never own me and I am not an idiot

JJmagnetboy: you know what I am living (gets up and leaves)

Jinx: I win. Wait who is going to wright this book know. Wait come back (gets up and chases after JJmagnetboy)

RagingContent: I give up (leaves the building)


End file.
